The application of images to fibrous structures and/or absorbent paper products by utilizing pigment or dye-based ink compositions is well known in the art. These images are generally applied for the purpose of making the substrate more aesthetically pleasing to the consumer.
One of the difficulties historically associated and experienced with such printed fibrous structures and/or absorbent paper products (for example, absorbent disposable paper products, such as facial tissues, bath tissues, paper towels, table napkins, wipes, diapers, woven disposable fabrics, non-wovens, wovens, cotton pads, and the like) that are printed with such pigment based ink compositions is the tendency for the ink and/or fibers to agglomerate onto the surface of the equipment disposing such ink onto the substrate. The problem is even more pronounced for those fibrous structures and/or absorbent paper products printed with inks having lint content.
Such issues regarding printing process equipment hygiene can be considered a significant drawback associated with the use of such inks. Inks that adhere well to a fibrous structure and/or absorbent paper product often exhibit similar properties when in contact with the printing process equipment. For example, print plates tend to accumulate ink and/or fiber deposits that can eventually lead to print defects in the printed substrate.
In order to prevent such print defects, it is often necessary to provide for frequent cleaning of the printing process equipment. Naturally, this can lead to reduced printing process efficiency and increased costs associated with the installation and maintenance of such printing process cleaning equipment.
Thus, it would be clearly desirable to provide for a pigment or dye-based ink composition that is disposable onto a fibrous structure and/or absorbent paper product that has a reduced tendency to agglomerate with or without fibers onto the printing process equipment surfaces causing the printing press hygiene issues described supra. Likewise, the use of such pigments or dye-based ink compositions, as described herein, can reduce the need for extensive printing press cleaning equipment and reduced labor while providing for high quality images onto the resulting substrate.